The present disclosure relates generally to virtual computing systems, and more particularly to recovery in a virtual environment.
Typical networks include hardware-based network devices. These devices perform functions such as providing network security (e.g., firewalls), reducing network congestion (e.g., load balancers, rate controllers), routing traffic (e.g., routers, switches), and so forth.
More recently, the trend has been to supplement and/or replace hardware-based network devices with software-based “virtual” network devices. Virtual network devices offer many advantages, such as faster deployment.